


Confinés

by FanWarriors_19



Series: À l'heure du confinement [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Ficlet Collection, Live-tweeting, Multi, Twitter, “Contagion” (Soderbergh)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 75
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: C'est aussi l'heure du confinement pour les Avengers, qui ont décidé de partager des pépites de leur quotidien sur Twitter.[Multi-contributeurs]
Relationships: Clint Barton & Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Series: À l'heure du confinement [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044222
Kudos: 7





	1. Tweet n°1

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1**

Tony Stark _(@realtonystark)_ :

Morgan vient juste d’entrer dans le salon pour me demander “Papa, je m’ennuie, est-ce qu’on peut danser avec Freddie Mercury ?” Bien sûr mon ange, c’est l’heure de lancer Bohemian Rhapsody en boucle sur SpotiStark


	2. Tweet n°2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#2**

Clint Barton _(@therealhawkeye)_ :

C’est dingue de voir que nous vivons ENFIN ce grand moment où nous sommes tous encouragés à rester chez nous et à ne pas aller travailler, mais que tant de personnes refusent d’en profiter.


	3. Tweet n°3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#3**

Natasha Romanoff _(@blackwidow)_ :

“J’ai l’impression de tenir une auberge, à toujours devoir courir dans toute la maison pour récupérer vos assiettes et couverts sales !”

\- Bucky Barnes, notre chef cuisinier attitré pendant cette quarantaine


	4. Tweet n°4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#4**

Tony Stark _(@realtonystark)_ :

Premier jour de confinement sans école : Ok, alors nous allons continuer de préparer des repas sains et tenir un planning de devoirs pour Morgan.

Aujourd’hui, jour ?? de confinement : Tiens Morgan, voilà ton donut, et tu dois être habillée pour midi.


	5. Tweet n°5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#5**

Scott Lang _(@gi-ant-man)_ :

Je n’ai plus payé de café honteusement trop cher depuis déjà deux semaines et c’est comme si ma santé mentale m’échappait.


	6. Tweet n°6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#6**

Pepper Potts _(@mrspottsstark)_ :

Moi : Tony, aurais-tu encore oublié de mettre en route le lave-vaisselle ?

Tony : * buvant son jus d’orange dans un jouet-tasse en plastique * Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?


	7. Tweet n°7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#7**

Tony Stark _(@realtonystark)_ :

Morgan : * court partout en hurlant *

Moi : Si tu étais en classe, est-ce que tu te comporterais comme ça avec Mme Smith ?

Morgan : Oui.

Mme Smith mérite une augmentation de salaire.


	8. Tweet n°8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#8**

Clint Barton _(@therealhawkeye)_ :

Quarantaine ? Non, plutôt une sieste illimitée.


	9. Tweet n°9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#9**

Bucky Barnes _(@wakandaswhitewolf)_ :

Si j’ai été appelé à faire la guerre, vous pouvez tout à fait accepter d’être appelés à rester assis sur votre canapé sans vous plaindre.


	10. Tweet n°10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#10**

Tony Stark _(@realtonystark)_ :

C’est seulement le troisième jour de ce confinement et je deviens fou à force de regarder des heures et des heures le dessin animé Paw Patrol avec Morgan AIDEZ-MOI


	11. Tweet n°11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#11**

Clint Barton _(@therealhawkeye)_ :

En tant qu’adulte, je peux enfin faire absolument tout ce que je veux, mais en fait j’ai juste souvent envie de dormir.


	12. Tweet n°12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#12**

Natasha Romanoff _(@blackwidow)_ :

Mais bien sûr que non, Barnes, je n’ai rien mis de bizarre dans le mug de café que je viens gentiment de t’apporter alors que tu te reposais sur le canapé après nous avoir cuit des crêpes ;)


	13. Tweet n°13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#13**

Natasha Romanoff _(@blackwidow)_ :

Les gens qui ont peur de Bucky ne l’ont, selon toute vraisemblance, jamais vu s’amuser devant du pop-corn éclatant dans un micro-ondes. Il en rit tellement que ça devient… terrifiant.


	14. Tweet n°14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#14**

Bucky Barnes _(@wakandaswhitewolf)_ :

Être l’aîné d’une fratrie est particulièrement traumatisant, mais ça forge le caractère, vous savez ? C’est actuellement très utile pour supporter les trois énergumènes qui sont confinés avec moi


	15. Tweet n°15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#15**

Scott Lang _(@gi-ant-man)_ :

Vous pensez que les lave-linges et les sèche-linges sont de vrais amis, ou bien seulement des collègues de travail ?


	16. Tweet n°16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#16**

Natasha Romanoff _(@blackwidow)_ :

Dernière conversation en date…

Bucky : Hey Sam, est-ce que tu peux me passer un verre ?

Sam : …

Bucky : MÊME SI TU M’IGNORES, JE CONTINUERAI D’EXISTER !

Sam : Tu veux parier ?


	17. Tweet n°17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#17**

Natasha Romanoff _(@blackwidow)_ :

Les Steve supportent mal le froid, il est donc recommandé de garder le vôtre bien au chaud dans plusieurs couches de vêtements pour l’empêcher d’entrer dans une hibernation prolongée.


	18. Tweet n°18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#18**

Scott Lang _(@gi-ant-man)_ :

Les écureuils ont toujours l’air de vivre leur premier jour en tant qu’écureuils.


	19. Tweet n°19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#19**

Tony Stark _(@realtonystark)_ :

Moi : Tu fais quels devoirs, Morgan ?

Morgan : Des maths.

Moi : Quel genre de maths ?

Morgan : Tu ne comprendrais pas.

Apparemment, quelqu’un n’est pas au courant que je détiens quelques doctorats.


	20. Tweet n°20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#20**

Bucky Barnes _(@wakandaswhitewolf)_ :

Je suis plutôt content d’avoir grandi avant l’apparition de la TV, parce que mes sœurs et moi nous battions déjà entre 5 stations de radio, alors imaginez si nous avions eu Disney Plus ? Du sang aurait été versé.


	21. Tweet n°21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur-es contributeur-trices : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien) & Jean-Touriste (guest)

**#21**

Tony Stark _(realtonystark)_ :

Je n’arrivais pas à mettre la main sur un masque de protection, alors je suis allé faire les courses en armure.


	22. Tweet n°22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur-es contributeur-trices : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien) & Jean-Touriste (guest)

**#22**

Clint Barton _(therealhawkeye)_ :

Si le réchauffement climatique est une invention des Chinois pour nuire à l’économie américaine… alors, est-ce que le coronavirus est une invention des Américains pour nuire à l’économie chinoise ?

Vous avez 4 heures.


	23. Tweet n°23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur-es contributeur-trices : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien) & Jean-Touriste (guest)

**#23**

Clint Barton _(therealhawkeye)_ :

Si même les super-vilains sont capables de respecter le confinement, alors vous aussi pouvez le faire !


	24. Tweet n°24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur-es contributeur-trices : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien) & Jean-Touriste (guest)

**#24**

Clint Barton _(therealhawkeye)_ :

Par les temps qui courent, Tony, Bucky et Peter sont les seuls à avoir le droit de tabasser du vilain parce qu’ils ont déjà des masques inclus dans leurs costumes de super-héros. Nous autres sommes au chômage partiel.


	25. Tweet n°25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur-es contributeur-trices : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien) & Jean-Touriste (guest)

**#25**

Thor Odinson _(god-of-thunder)_ :

Quelqu’un peut m’expliquer le problème avec ma nouvelle bière ? Depuis que j’ai dit à Tony que j’avais acheté de la Corona en soldes, toute la Tour me fuit.


	26. Tweet n°26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteur-es contributeur-trices : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien) & Jean-Touriste (guest)

**#26**

Carol Danvers _(captain-marvel)_ :

Thor est le seul Asgardien à avoir eu un contact avec la Terre, mais il a quand même réussi à contaminer la moitié d’Asgard, dont mon amie Brunnhilde. Voici ce qu’il se passe quand on ne respecte pas le confinement, messieurs dames !


	27. Tweet n°27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#27**

Steve Rogers _(captain-america)_ :

Je suis allé faire les courses ce matin (malgré les protestations de Natasha sur mon supposé grand âge), et alors que j’emballais des courgettes et des aubergines (Bucky tient à nous préparer une ratatouille), un homme à côté de moi m’a fixé plutôt… lascivement. Je n’ai toujours pas compris pourquoi, et Sam a refusé net de me l’expliquer tout en partant dans un fou rire.


	28. Tweet n°28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Leia Favaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz)

**#28**

_ Rappel du tweet #24… _

Clint Barton _(therealhawkeye)_ :

Par les temps qui courent, Tony, Bucky et Peter sont les seuls à avoir le droit de tabasser du vilain parce qu’ils ont déjà des masques inclus dans leurs costumes de super-héros. Nous autres sommes au chômage partiel.

_ Réponses à celui-ci… _

T’Challa _(thepantherking)_ :

Suis-je une blague pour toi ?

Hope Van Dyne _(lady-wasp)_ :

Les seuls ? Merci bien.

Scott Lang _(gi-ant-man)_ :

Le mérite accordé à notre travail est proportionnel à notre taille. * se rend compte qu’il est l’homme-fourmi * Maiiiis...


	29. Tweet n°29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Yase14](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7716696/Yase14)

**#29**

Odin _(allfather)_ :

Quarantaine, jour 3 : refile deux ados-dieux nordiques insupportables.

Thor Odinson _(god-of-thunder)_ :

Je ne savais pas que vous étiez sur Twitter, père. Vous pourriez me rendre mon téléphone ?

Frigga _(therealgoddesshere)_ :

Thor, rends son téléphone à ton frère ! Loki, arrête d’essayer de poignarder Thor !

Loki _(thebestgodofmischief)_ :

-_- C’était plus simple d’envahir la Terre que de supporter Thor. Il a fini les gâteaux !


	30. Tweet n°30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#30**

Steve Rogers _(captain-america)_ :

Nat est parvenue à me convaincre d’ouvrir un compte Instagram. En l’espace de 24 heures, plus d’un million de personnes s’y sont abonnées, ce qui m’a valu une suspension de quelques heures pour activité suspecte.

En d’autres termes, Captain America a explosé Instagram.


	31. Tweet n°31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteures contributrices : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien) & [Alvia the Ginger](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6842587/Alvia-the-Ginger)

**#31**

Tony Stark _(realtonystark)_ :

Par SMS, je me suis moqué auprès de Romanoff de la mésaventure de Steve avec Instagram. Eh bien, figurez-vous que Miss Assassin Terrifiante a osé me traiter de jaloux du million d’abonnés en 24h de Rogers. C’est mal me connaître !


	32. Tweet n°32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#32**

Sam Wilson _(captainfalconamerica)_ :

Le 1er janvier 2021, tout le monde dira aux autres “hey, on s’était pas vus depuis un an !”, sauf que cette fois-ci, ce ne sera pas une blague de mauvais goût parce que ça risque fortement d’être vrai.


	33. Tweet n°33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#33**

Tony Stark _(realtonystark)_ :

Pepper m’a coupé les cheveux mais, sans vouloir la vexer… c’est un carnage. Rouvrez les salons de coiffure, svp, je suis en PLS à chaque fois que je croise mon reflet dans le miroir.


	34. Tweet n°34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#34**

Pepper Potts _(mrspottsstark)_ :

Pour ma défense, Tony, mes nombreuses années passées à étudier dans une école de commerce prestigieuse n’ont jamais compté le moindre cours de coiffure.


	35. Tweet n°35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#35**

T’Challa _(thepantherking)_ :

Soyez de forts et braves guerriers, mes amis Wakandais, et alors cette nouvelle crise sera derrière nous !

… J’espère seulement que votre confinement ne se passe pas avec une petite sœur surdouée qui s’occupe en déployant une multitude de pièges technologiques partout où vous passez.


	36. Tweet n°36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#36**

Natasha Romanoff _(blackwidow)_ :

Steve s’est chargé des courses cette semaine, et il vient de revenir avec une véritable cargaison. J’espère qu’il n’a pas eu l’idée saugrenue de transformer notre maison en un bunker anti-coronavirus. Je vais le surveiller pour l’empêcher de barricader les portes et fenêtres.


	37. Tweet n°37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#37**

Sam Wilson _(captainfalconamerica)_ :

Steve est rentré avec une vraie cargaison entière de courses. Il n’a pas intérêt à avoir eu l’idée stupide d’inviter tous nos voisins à un banquet, ou il aura affaire à moi.


	38. Tweet n°38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#38**

Steve Rogers _(captain-america)_ :

Bucky nous a préparé un excellent festin, même si nous ne sommes que quatre. Même mon sérum de super-soldat doute de parvenir à digérer tout ça avant demain, mais c’était succulent :D


	39. Tweet n°39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#39**

Bucky Barnes _(wakandaswhitewolf)_ :

Ces derniers temps, Steve s’était mis en tête de nous confectionner des masques artisanaux. Il a même réussi à embrigader Sam dans ses ateliers de couture. Et bah, finalement, le résultat est pas si horrible que prévu…


	40. Tweet n°40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#40**

Bucky Barnes _(wakandaswhitewolf)_ :

Je viens d’essayer un de ces masques faits maison dans l’idée d’aller faire les courses avec, et mon reflet dans le miroir m’est revenu douloureusement familier. Ne manquaient que les cheveux longs et ça aurait pu être le retour du Soldat de l’Hiver… Je déteste ces masques. Mais pour la santé de tous, je les porterai quand même !


	41. Tweet n°41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#41**

_ Contagion - Partie 1 _

Wanda Maximoff _(scarlet-witch)_ :

Les Avengers ont décidé de partager avec vous une soirée cinéma à la maison via un live-tweet ! Nous allons regarder, en simultané, chacun chez soi dans son lieu de confinement, le film  _ Contagion _ (2011), qui est tout à fait dans le ton de l’actualité :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et qui dit “live-tweet” dit plutôt logiquement SPOILERS sur le déroulement du film ;)


	42. Tweet n°42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#42**

_ Contagion - Partie 2 _

Tony Stark _(realtonystark)_ :

C’est parti ! Attrapez votre pop-corn !

… Clairement, ça tousse pas mal dans ce film. Comme par hasard. Et qui est donc cette actrice qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d’eau à ma femme ?!


	43. Tweet n°43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#43**

_ Contagion - Partie 3 _

Carol Danvers _(captain-marvel)_ :

La dame tousse. Dans un aéroport. Elle se dit fatiguée à cause du décalage horaire…

Ou peut-être à cause d’un mystérieux virus, huh ?

Et bien entendu, elle va monter dans l’avion et propager ledit virus dans le reste du monde. Les humains n’ont même pas besoin d’une attaque alien pour se mener au bord de l’extinction, ils font ça très bien tout seuls.


	44. Tweet n°44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#44**

_ Contagion - Partie 4 _

Natasha Romanoff _(blackwidow)_ :

Maintenant, un gars qui tousse dans les transports en commun. Puis, un autre idiot malade prend l’avion. Il ne manque plus qu’un bateau de croisière et nous avons le même schéma que pour le Covid-19.


	45. Tweet n°45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#45**

_ Contagion - Partie 5 _

Clint Barton _(therealhawkeye)_ :

Ils traînent partout dans le monde avec leur fièvre… Ah là là…

Oh, l’un des malades s’est fait renverser par une voiture. RIP mon gars, tu ne souffriras plus.


	46. Tweet n°46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#46**

_ Contagion - Partie 6 _

Bucky Barnes _(wakandaswhitewolf)_ :

Laurence Fishburne n’a réellement aucune idée de ce qui va lui tomber dessus au boulot.

Au moins, cette fois-ci, ce ne sera pas une affaire de cannibale.

(Oui, quand je ne cuisine pas pour toute la maisonnée, je binge-watch  _ Hannibal _ . Un problème ? Et non, ne vous avisez pas de dire que c’est pour trouver des idées pour mon prochain meurtre, vous êtes horribles.)


	47. Tweet n°47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#47**

_ Contagion - Partie 7 _

Wanda Maximoff _(scarlet-witch)_ :

Le fils de Matt Damon est malade aussi. Pauvre petit Clark…

“Pepper” ressemble à un zombie.

Oh non, elle meurt.

Ah non pas tout à fait, elle va à l’hôpital. Elle a pas la forme.

Oh si, en fait, elle est dead maintenant. RIP.


	48. Tweet n°48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#48**

_ Contagion - Partie 8 _

T’Challa _(thepantherking)_ :

Elle aura contaminé l’hôpital tout entier. Ils ne le savent simplement pas encore.

Oh non, le petit garçon meurt aussi :o


	49. Tweet n°49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#49**

_ Contagion - Partie 9 _

Sam Wilson _(captainfalconamerica)_ :

Dites-moi que la Chine n’est pas une fois encore le foyer de la pandémie, ou sinon je hurle. Même si là, ce sont des encéphalites, pas des pneumonies.

C’est encore plus flippant du coup.


	50. Tweet n°50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#50**

_ Contagion - Partie 10 _

Tony Stark _(realtonystark)_ :

Beurk, l’autopsie de “Pepper”. On a dû cacher les yeux de Morgan qui avait décidé de se relever pile au mauvais moment.


	51. Tweet n°51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#51**

_ Contagion - Partie 11 _

Carol Danvers _(captain-marvel)_ :

“N’allez pas attraper un rhume” à cause du froid, je hurle, comme si Winslet ne pouvait pas attraper pire.


	52. Tweet n°52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#52**

_ Contagion - Partie 12 _

Steve Rogers _(captain-america)_ :

Même ce film nous parle de la propagation respiratoire, de toutes ces choses que nous touchons avec nos mains sales, du R0 (le taux de reproduction du virus), des personnes asymptomatiques…

On n’est jamais bien loin des thèmes abordés en boucle sur les chaînes d’info en continu, finalement.


	53. Tweet n°53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#53**

_ Contagion - Partie 13 _

Natasha Romanoff _(blackwidow)_ :

C’est officiel, c’est un paramyxovirus. J’aurais trouvé ça très louche si c’était un coronavirus…

Et la Sécurité Intérieure qui ne pense qu’en termes d’attentats… évidemment… * facepalm *


	54. Tweet n°54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#54**

_ Contagion - Partie 14 _

Bucky Barnes _(wakandaswhitewolf)_ :

Y a un Barnes dans l’histoire. Et, bien évidemment, il est malade u.u’

“Ne parlez à personne, ne touchez personne”, ouais, le gars tousse librement et il touche toutes les barres du bus.


	55. Tweet n°55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#55**

_ Contagion - Partie 15 _

Scott Lang _(gi-ant-man)_ :

Origines identifiées du virus : les chauves-souris et les porcs. Comme par hasard !

Évidemment, ni vaccin ni traitement disponibles. Bingo si le virus vient de Chine.

Ah, et il tue toutes les cellules dans lesquelles il a été introduit afin de le cultiver. Bien entendu. Super balèze comme machin.


	56. Tweet n°56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#56**

_ Contagion - Partie 16 _

Clint Barton _(therealhawkeye)_ :

Grosse panique dans les hôpitaux. Ils sont carrément obligés de réquisitionner un gymnase pour y mettre les malades.

C’est même pire que le Covid cette histoire.


	57. Tweet n°57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#57**

_ Contagion - Partie 17 _

Carol Danvers _(captain-marvel)_ :

14ème jour seulement de la pandémie ?! J’avais l’impression que ça faisait déjà 3 mois !

Oh non, Winslet est malade :o

Ce virus fait quand même tousser avant de griller le cerveau… En tous cas, elle va mourir mais elle part quand même à la chasse aux cas contacts. Admirable.


	58. Tweet n°58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#58**

_ Contagion - Partie 18 _

Bucky Barnes _(wakandaswhitewolf)_ :

Rectification pour Fishburne : c’est pire que le cannibale.

La fille de Damon elle a toujours son super masque sur elle. Y A PAS DE PÉNURIE LÀ, HEIN.


	59. Tweet n°59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#59**

_ Contagion - Partie 19 _

Natasha Romanoff _(blackwidow)_ :

Oh, ils kidnappent Marion Cotillard.

Elle ne s’est pas débattue en tout cas la grognasse, pas même un tout petit peu.


	60. Tweet n°60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#60**

_ Contagion - Partie 20 _

Steve Rogers _(captain-america)_ :

Jude Law, le complotiste qui fait dans le traitement préventif façon Trump u.u’

Et Chicago, futur épicentre de l’épidémie aux États-Unis, alors de toute évidence, ce sera bientôt la ruée sur les boîtes de conserve ;)

… Ah non, le programme c’est pillages. Tout court.


	61. Tweet n°61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#61**

_ Contagion - Partie 21 _

Natasha Romanoff _(blackwidow)_ :

La ribavirine is the new chloroquine : si Internet et quelques chercheurs disent que c’est efficace, alors ruons-nous dessus, et par la même occasion, n’oublions pas de clamer que les autorités nous mentent sur le sujet. u.u’


	62. Tweet n°62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#62**

_ Contagion - Partie 22 _

Scott Lang _(gi-ant-man)_ :

21ème jour, le virus a muté. Nouveau R0 (taux de reproduction) à 4, contre 2 auparavant. Les singes testeurs de vaccins sont morts.

Paie ton angoisse quand même. C’est le film d’horreur parfait pour pimenter son confinement.


	63. Tweet n°63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#63**

_ Contagion - Partie 23 _

Tony Stark _(realtonystark)_ :

26ème jour, pénurie de nourriture. Tellement intelligent d’avoir pillé les supermarchés. Heureusement, il reste la distribution de rations de survie.

… Ah non, ça non plus y en a plus. Chouette.

Et puis : 2 millions et demi de morts aux États-Unis. EN 26 PUTAINS DE JOURS.


	64. Tweet n°64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#64**

_ Contagion - Partie 24 _

Scott Lang _(gi-ant-man)_ :

LE SINGE SURVIVANT. Le sauveur de l’humanité ! Merci beaucoup cousin !


	65. Tweet n°65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#65**

_ Contagion - Partie 25 _

Pepper Potts _(mrspottsstark)_ :

MAIS OUI, C’EST BIEN JENNIFER EHLE. La médecin qui s'inocule son propre vaccin, celui du singe survivant. Elle a joué dans la sublime série  _ Orgueil et Préjugés _ que j’ai revue pendant ce confinement, alors c’est pour ça qu’elle me disait quelque chose depuis le début du film.


	66. Tweet n°66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#66**

_ Contagion - Partie 26 _

Steve Rogers _(captain-america)_ :

Jude Law (enfin, son personnage), le complotiste et l’antivaxx. Heureusement que le FBI l’a enfin attrapé.

Law is the new Raoult : mon traitement guérit, juste parce que je le dis.


	67. Tweet n°67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#67**

_ Contagion - Partie 27 _

Wanda Maximoff _(scarlet-witch)_ :

Maintenant, go la galère de distribuer le vaccin dans créer ni pénurie ni émeutes.


	68. Tweet n°68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#68**

_ Contagion - Partie 28 _

Carol Danvers _(captain-marvel)_ :

Law est un sale menteur. 4 millions et demi de dollars dans sa poche avec son faux traitement, ce bâtard. Hâte qu’ils coincent Raoult de la même façon.


	69. Tweet n°69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#69**

_ Contagion - Partie 29 _

Natasha Romanoff _(blackwidow)_ :

Fishburne a offert son propre vaccin à un gamin, le fils d’un ancien homme de ménage. Probablement pour acheter son silence lors du procès qui l’attend pour avoir demandé à sa femme de fuir Chicago avant la quarantaine, et le gars l’a entendu.


	70. Tweet n°70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#70**

_ Contagion - Partie 30 _

Sam Wilson _(captainfalconamerica)_ :

En fait, si si, l’épidémie vient de Chinois qui élèvent des porcs en batterie dans un endroit qui sert de refuge à des chauves-souris.

Donc, leur MEV-1 s’est créé par les mêmes chaînes de contacts que celles qui nous ont offert le Covid-19, le pangolin en moins.

JE HURLE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouf, enfin terminé ! Si vous avez d’autres idées de sessions de “live-tweet”, ou bien tout simplement de tweets isolés, n’hésitez pas à les proposer en review :)


	71. Tweet n°71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#71**

Natasha Romanoff _(blackwidow)_ :

Heureusement que les magasins non-alimentaires rouvrent progressivement leurs portes, parce que Barnes et Steve ont dû filer d’urgence à Ikea ce matin après avoir dormi sur le sofa pendant la seconde partie de la nuit.

Les deux super-soldats se sont montrés suffisamment  _ énergiques _ pour casser leur lit.

Oui, vous avez bien lu, je ne répèterai pas et je n’expliciterai pas.


	72. Tweet n°72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#72**

Tony Stark _(realtonystark)_ :

On vous demande d'être raisonnables, de vous auto-imposer une bulle sociale restreinte, vous ne le faites pas, vous fuyez vos responsabilités. On impose un couvre-feu pour vous y contraindre, ça ne fonctionne toujours pas.

J'espère que vous avez tous bien profité de vos bières en terrasse avant le reconfinement. Et ce, même si notre gouvernement a été aussi défaillant que la société.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is so done with this pandémie sans fin u.u’


	73. Tweet n°73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#73**

Scott Lang _(gi-ant-man)_ :

Aaaah là là, ce reconfinement... Je passe tellement de temps à jouer de la batterie ET à regarder la nouvelle saison de  _ The Mandalorian _ , que je suis prêt à parier que d'ici Noël, je devrais savoir faire un cover du thème pour pimenter la session Zoom qu'on va faire avec les autres Avengers pour les fêtes de fin d'année :D


	74. Tweet n°74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#74**

Sam Wilson _(captainfalconamerica)_ :

Je suis le seul à flipper de ces deux souches mutantes du Covid ? Celle trouvée au Royaume-Uni, et l’autre qui vient d’Afrique du Sud ? Elles sont plus contaminantes, vont potentiellement pousser davantage de jeunes personnes dans les hôpitaux… pourvu que la prochaine mutation ne nous transforme pas en zombies, il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Bref. 2020, année de la pandémie. 2021, année de la mutation. Meilleurs vœux surtout, et n’oubliez pas de regarder  _ The Walking Dead _ pour des tutos pratiques, on n’est jamais assez prêts (de toute évidence).


	75. Tweet n°75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#75**

Steve Rogers _(captain-america)_ :

Nous avons fait un bonhomme de neige dans notre cour. Sam n'a voulu lui mettre qu'un seul bras, tout ça pour pouvoir l'appeler “le Soldat de l'Hiver”. J'avoue avoir ri. Bucky boude dans sa chambre et refuse de nous parler ou de préparer les excellentes lasagnes qu'il nous avait promises.


End file.
